helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2009 Winter
|Last = Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ 2008 Wonderful Hearts Summer Tour |Next = Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ 2009 Summer Tour }} Hello! Project 2009 Winter was Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It ran from January 2 to February 1, 2009. The regular tour was split into two series, featuring Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club separately: *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ (Hello! Project 2009 Winter ワンダフルハーツ公演 ～革命元年～) *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ (Hello! Project 2009 Winter エルダークラブ公演 ～Thank you for your LOVE！～) The tour finished on January 31 and February 1 at Yokohama Arena with the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Hello! Project 2009 Winter ハロ☆プロ アワード '09 ～エルダークラブ卒業記念スペシャル～), which was held to commemorate the Elder Club's graduation from Hello! Project, thus making it the final joint concert of the two divisions. During the final concert, Nakazawa Yuko passed her leadership of Hello! Project to Morning Musume leader Takahashi Ai."ハロプロよ永遠なれ！なっち、あややら感涙の卒業ライブ" (in Japanese). natalie. 2009-02-03. A DVD of both the Wonderful Hearts and Elder Club concerts was released on March 25, 2009 and sold 13,642 copies. A 2-disc DVD of the Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ was released on April 15, 2009 and sold 15,172 copies. A special mook, titled Hello! Project Winter 2009 Concert LIVE Shashinshuu "Elder Club Sotsugyou Special" (Hello! Project Winter 2009 コンプリートLIVE写真集「エルダークラブ卒業スペシャル」), was published by TOKYO NEWS MOOK on March 18, 2009."Hello!Project Winter 2009 コンプリートLIVE写真集「エルダークラブ卒業スペシャル」(B.L.T.特別編集) (TOKYO NEWS MOOK)" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. Tracklist ;Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ DVD Disc 1 Wonderful Hearts= #OPENING #Resonant Blue #LALALA Shiawase no Uta #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC #Minna no Tamago - Shugo Chara Egg! #Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) #Tan Tan Taan! - MilkyWay #MC #FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #Meguru Koi no Kisetsu - Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, Arihara Kanna #MC #MADAYADE - Berryz Koubou #Koi no Jubaku - Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako #MC #Lalala-Sososo - Mano Erina #Rottara Rottara - Buono! #Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume #Mikan - Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Sugaya Risako, Yajima Maimi #Dschinghis Khan - Takahashi Ai, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Umeda Erika, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Arihara Kanna #MC #Shiroi TOKYO - Niigaki Risa, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Nakajima Saki, Hagiwara Mai, Mano Erina #Natsu DOKI Lipstick - Yajima Maimi with Komine Momoka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki #Baka ni Shinaide - Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ - Takahashi Ai, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Umeda Erika, Nakajima Saki, Okai Chisato, Arihara Kanna, Saho Akari, Sekine Azusa #MC #Soku Dakishimete - ℃-ute #Gag 100kaibun Aishite Kudasai - Berryz Koubou #Darling I LOVE YOU - Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute #MC #Take off is now! - Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina #Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume #Guruguru JUMP #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? #MC #Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ |-|Disc 2 Elder Club= #OPENING #I WISH - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki #I Know #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC #Juunen Ai - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei #Screen - Abe Natsumi #Koi no Telephone GOAL - Abe Natsumi #MC #Lalala-Sososo - Mano Erina #MC #GIVE ME UP - Melon Kinenbi #Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~ - Maeda Yuki #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto #MC (Natsukashi VTR Corner) (懐かしVTRコーナー) #100kai no KISS - Matsuura Aya #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya #Tanpopo (Single Version) - Tanpopo #Aegekai ni Dakarete - Iida Kaori #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #Ai ~Suite Room~ - v-u-den #Boogie Train '03 - Fujimoto Miki #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko #MC (Natsukashi VTR Corner) (懐かしVTRコーナー) #Magic of Love - Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki #Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Inaba Atsuko, Melon Kinenbi, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #Thanks! - Fujimoto Miki, Inaba Atsuko, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #MC #Kizuna - Fujimoto Miki, Inaba Atsuko, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Matsuura Aya, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui #MC #Come Together - Ongaku Gatas #Narihajimeta Koi no BELL - Ongaku Gatas #MC #Morning Coffee ~ Manatsu no Kousen - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari #Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT ~ The☆Peace! ~ LOVE Machine - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki #Koisuru♡Angel♡Heart #MC #Never Forget ;Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ DVD Disc 1= #OPENING ~ MC - #Introduction - Hello Pro Egg #Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? #VTR (Member Introductions) #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari #Manopiano - Mano Erina #Minna no Tamago - Shugo Chara Egg! #Come Together - Ongaku Gatas #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ishikawa Rika, Satoda Mai, Konno Asami #Gwaenchanha ~Daijoubu~ - Maeda Yuki #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Satoda Mai (with Korenaga Miki, Noto Arisa, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri as back-up dancers) #Kuyashi Namida Porori - Nakazawa Yuko #Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! - Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) (with Frances & Aiko as back-up dancers) #This is Unmei - Melon Kinenbi #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari, Morning Musume #FOREVER LOVE - ℃-ute #Dakishimete Dakishimete - Berryz Koubou #Tanpopo - Iida Kaori, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa, Shibata Ayumi #BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! - Yasuda Kei, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari #Chocolate Damashii - Matsuura Aya #MC - Matsuura Aya #Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Matsuura Aya #Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! MY DEAR FRIENDS~ - Matsuura Aya, Inaba Atsuko, Melon Kinenbi, Maeda Yuki, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui, Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin, Mano Erina (with Hello Pro Egg as back-up dancers) #MC - Makoto, Melon Kinenbi #Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥ - Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Konno Asami, Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri #Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ - Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #co.no.mi.chi - Buono! #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari #Debut! ~Koisuru Kado ni wa Fuku Kitaru~ - Ice Creamusume #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari, Linlin, Ice Creamusume #Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Inaba Atsuko #Magic of Love - Inaba Atsuko, Maeda Yuki #Screen - Abe Natsumi #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari, Abe Natsumi, Tsuji Nozomi #Suki na Senpai - Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki (with Hello Pro Egg as back-up dancers) #Kacchoii ze! JAPAN - Ishikawa Rika, Miyoshi Erika, Okada Yui, Berryz Koubou #MC - Makoto, Yaguchi Mari #Naichau Kamo - Morning Musume #Resonant Blue - Morning Musume #Namida no Iro - ℃-ute #MADAYADE - Berryz Koubou #MC - Berryz Koubou, Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi #Morning Coffee - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi #Koko ni Iruzee! - Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa #LOVE Machine - Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Fujimoto Miki, Morning Musume ~ All #Michi Naru Mirai e #MC (Graduation Ceremony) #ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! |-|Disc 2 Backstage Footage= #Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ #Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ #Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Haro☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Featured Members *MCs ** **Yaguchi Mari (Elder Club) **Ogawa Makoto (Wonderful Hearts) ;Wonderful Hearts *Morning Musume **5th Gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa **6th Gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **7th Gen: Kusumi Koharu **8th Gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Umeda Erika **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai **Arihara Kanna *Buono! **Tsugunaga Momoko **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Suzuki Airi *Mano Erina *Ice Creamusume **Shenshen **Anchii **Peipei **Youko **Reirei **Guu-chan *Frances & Aiko **Frances **Aiko *Shugo Chara Egg! **Wada Ayaka **Maeda Yuuka **Fukuda Kanon **Saho Akari *Hello Pro Egg **1st Gen: Noto Arisa, Aoki Erina, Sengoku Minami, Sawada Yuri, Furukawa Konatsu, Kitahara Sayaka, Wada Ayaka, Maeda Yuuka, Fukuda Kanon, Saho Akari, Okai Asuna, Sekine Azusa, Ogawa Saki, Maeda Irori, Arai Manami **2nd Gen: Komine Momoka **3rd Gen: Kikkawa Yuu **4th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Kaneko Rie, Takeuchi Akari ;Elder Club *Nakazawa Yuko *Iida Kaori *Abe Natsumi *Yasuda Kei *Yaguchi Mari *Tsuji Nozomi *Konno Asami *Ogawa Makoto *Fujimoto Miki *Inaba Atsuko *Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi **Murata Megumi **Otani Masae **Shibata Ayumi *Maeda Yuki *Matsuura Aya *Miyoshi Erika *Okada Yui *Ongaku Gatas **Yoshizawa Hitomi **Ishikawa Rika **Satoda Mai **Konno Asami **Korenaga Miki **Noto Arisa **Sengoku Minami **Sawada Yuri *Special Guest **Mano Erina Concert Schedule Oricon Chart Positions ;Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank you for your LOVE!~ DVD Total Reported Sales: 13,642 Trivia *Mano Erina was the only member featured in both concerts; as a main act in Wonderful Hearts and as a special guest in Elder Club. Gallery Hello002.jpg|Hello! Project Ri-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Ishikawa Rika My-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Yaguchi Mari Mf-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Fujimoto Miki Jj-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Junjun EK-HP'09.jpg|Kamei Eri Yo-HP'09-TyfL.jpg|Okada Yui 02_Shibacchi.jpg|Shibata Ayumi Am-HP'09_winter.jpg|Mitsui Aika MY-HP'09.jpg|Yajima Maimi SN-HP'09.jpg|Nakajima Saki References External Links *Discography: **Wonderful Hearts / Elder Club: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Mook Listings: Hello! Project Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2009 DVDs Category:2009 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:1st Generation Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Concerts In Category:4th Generation Concerts In Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:7th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts In Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Melon Kinenbi Concerts In Category:Matsuura Aya Concerts In Category:Mano Erina Concerts In Category:Joint Concerts